sacrificio para dos
by makenshikumo
Summary: yaoi para especificar incesto de personajes proyecto zero 2


NOTAS INICIO:

Bueno este es mi primer ficc de proyecto zero dos

Y por lógica yaoi de una pareja de personajes secundarios pero a pesar de serlo me encanta itsumixmitsumi creo que es el primero escrito en español, pero si no lo es seré feliz de leer algún otro.

Makenshi: Aquí va la continuación de lo que le paso a la escritora si alguien quiere saberlo.

+++++++++con la ahora conciente escritora+++++++++++++++++++

Scarlette: donde estoy ahora? Y esta ropa?(pensaba en voz alta desconcertada)(la ropa que tenia puesta era parecida a la de Lucrecia cuando esta en la caverna que Vincent visita en sueños en Dirge of cerberus)

Génesis: muy lejos de esos idiotas que estaban molestándonos

Scarlette:¿0.0? , no entiendo a que se refiere(ahora si que no comprendo nada)

Génesis: que no comprendes que no voy a permitir que ningún otro te toque (que le pasa a este loco?)

Scarlette: a que diablos se refiere? , yo estoy feliz SOLA sin ningún tipejo que me moleste ( bien nadie necesita a un tarado para ser feliz n0n)

Génesis: yo no soy como los otros y que quede claro que la diosa es mía , es decir tu.

Scarlette: yo no soy de nadie y tengo nombre

Génesis: sabes scarlette me gustas mucho y no quiero a ninguna otra ( es idea mía o es al raro ,si hace 1 hora la conoce 0-0)

Scarlette: yo…

No alcanzo a terminar la oración por que aparecieron dos hombres muy enojados dispuestos a no dejarle ni una pluma en el ala de génesis, obviamente que también matarlo.

Taitsu: ahora te mato

Reí: como te atreves a raptar a la escritora¡( ambos sacaron sus espadas para matar a idiota pero..)

Scarlette: Basta!(grito interponiéndose entre genesis y los locos para salvarlo?)(Realmente es rara)

Génesis: que dicha , la diosa me quiere (grito de alegria , abrazando a la pobre y extraña escritora)

Scarlette: génesis tu libro de loveless esta a punto de quemarse

Génesis : no!(soltó a la escritora buscando su amado libro)

Scarlette: adiós(huyo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de esos locos)

Génesis : no scarlette no te vallas (corrió detrás de ella al igual que los locos)

Makenshi : que bueno que te salvaste de esos locos

Scarlette:uff tienes razon

Makenshi :presento el ficc n.n

Scarlette: ni modo haslo

Makenshi: ninguno de los personajes le pertenecen solo los utiliza para pasar el rato haciendo algo constructivo

Scarlette:y que mas constructivo que el yaoi v0v

Makenshi : disfruten

Itsumi x mitsumi (INCES) Ficc proyecto zero dos

Basado en el video juego pero la trastorne a conveniencia para incluir yaoi con este par de hermanos que sufrieron tanto, en pocas palabras les daré a estos chicos un final feliz pero al estilo del juego

_**Sacrificio para dos**_

En el misterioso y recóndito pueblo de all god el pueblo estaba a punto de ser consumido por la eterna oscuridad del abismo , de no ser por dos jóvenes amantes que dieron sus vidas para evitar esta tragedia y apaciguar la furia de los dioses con su el amor que sentían ambos chicos.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban paseando en el templo del pueblo cercano al bosque.

mitsumi ¿Dónde estas?- llamaba desesperado un muchacho de unos 16 años, con piel blanca como la nieve y cabello azabache.

El chico camino hasta el cementerio preocupado por el bienestar de su hermano hasta que…

-BUUU-grito alguien tratando de asustar al preocupado chico

-MITSUMI- grito el chico tirandose encima de de Mitsumi, abrazándolo y

Llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué lloras Itsumi?-pregunto confundido mitsumi pero correspondió al abrazo del desconsolado Itsumi

-Creía que te habías ido solo sin mí, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti baka -dijo Itsumi mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho de su gemelo.

-Itsumi –susurro mitsumi mientras tomaba el mentón de su hermano para mirarlo –sabes te amo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo y que nunca te dejaría solo-seguido esto beso a su hermano el cual correspondió

-Te amo Mitsumi, si llegaras a morir, yo ... yo muero contigo-dijo Itsumi antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de su gemelo.

Mitsumi sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que se separo suavemente de su gemelo y lo tomo firmemente de la mano. Un sacerdote del pueblo se les acerco y les informo:-ustedes serán los próximos en la ceremonia-dicho esto el hombre se retiro dejando a los muchachos a solas.

-Mitsumi…no quiero, no quiero separarme de ti, NO –dijo alterado y con su rostro lleno de lagrimas Itsumi

-eso no pasara, mi amado hermano,¡nunca !-aseguro mitsumi mientras abrazaba a Itsumi contra si. ,

Devuelta en la residencia de la familia de los chicos, fueron recibíos por el padre de ambos, el cual se dedico a explicar la situación.:-queridos hijos, ustedes realizaran una ceremonia distinta al ritual carmesí-.

-¿Cuál padre?-interrogo curioso Itsumi

-se llama la luz eterna, se realizara dado que el ritual carmesí no resulto esta es nuestra ultima esperanza de aplacar la ira de los dioses el hombre

-¿Cómo se desarrolla?-pregunto Mitsumi mirando seriamente a su padre

-El ritual comienza con la unión carnal de los dos gemelos, demostrando ante los dioses cuanto se aman y después ambos mueren en las manos del otro, reencarnando en mariposas de luz de luna al ser arrojados al abismo, apaciguando a los dioses con el amor que sentían y perpetuaron para toda la eternidad sin volver a separarse-finalizo explicar el padre de ambos.

-Estará todo bien Itsumi, mientras no nos separemos –dijo Mitsumi mientras abrazaba a su gemelo.

-si hermano siempre juntos-confirmo Itsumi.

-no saben cuan feliz me hacen, mis queridos hijos, tener tal disposición con el ritual y aceptar dichosos de este , por el bien del pueblo-dijo emocionado el padre de ambos por que ambos ''desean ''salvar al pueblo.

-si padre -dijeron ambos en unísono.

-el ritual se realizara cuando haya luna llena, es decir en tres días, así que prepárense.

Chicos estaré con algunos aldeanos en el templo y ustedes no salgan de casa hoy-al decir esto el hombre ase fue al templo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hermano?-pregunto Itsumi mirando su gemelo.

-aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda en este mundo-dijo Mitsumi estrechando más el abrazo con su hermano.

Después de esto ambos chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Itsumi dormía placidamente en su coma hasta que comenzó a moverse inquieto entre sueños por una horrible pesadilla.

***************pesadilla Itsumi *************************************

Ambos chicos se encontraban en frente del abismo infernal a punto de realizar el ritual

Carmesí.

-Mitsumi, no quiero hacer esto-decía Itsumi llorando sobre su hermano.

-tu sabes que debes hacerlo-acaricio el rostro de su gemelo y lo beso en los labios-sabes que sin importar lo que ocurra te perdonare.-

Itsumi comenzó a estrangular a Mitsumi hasta que murió y luego su cuerpo era arrojado al abismo.

-¡MITSUMI!-grito el muchacho dispuesto a saltar al abismo , pero los penitentes se lo impidieron

********fin de la pesadilla*******************************************+

-MITSUMI-despertó Insumí gritando el nombre de su gemelo llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Insumí?-pregunto preocupado Mitsumi al escuchar como lo llamaba su hermano con tanta desesperación.

-no me dejes solo, Mitsumi onegai- suplico Itsumi mientras lloraba sobre el regazo de su hermano.

-¿que soñaste hermano? –pregunto Mitsumi dulcemente a su gemelo.

-el ritual carmesí, no sabes lo real que se sentía el dolor de ver como tu vida se extinguía en mis manos y sobre todo ver como te lanzaban al abismo , dejándome solo- relato entre cortado por el llanto

- mi amor eso nunca pasara, si vamos a morir, seremos ambos los que se irán, por que ninguno puede vivir si el otro, así que no llores mas - le limpio dulcemente las lagrimas que caían por el dulce rostro de Itsumi.

-hermano duerme conmigo estos últimos días por favor y nunca te separes de mi –le pidió Itsumi a su hermano.

-eres tan dulce hermanito-dijo Mitsumi enternecido por los actos de su hermano.

- tu también-dijo Itsumi sonrojado

Ambos chicos durmieron toda la noche muy abrazados, el uno al otro como si el otro se fuera a desvanecer.

Muy entrada la noche el padre de ambos chicos volvió a la casa para ver a los pequeños, fue al cuarto de Mitsumi a buscarlo, pero se sorprendió al no verlo en su alcoba, incluso pensó que había huido, pero decidió ver a Itsumi y lo que vio lo dejo maravillado:-el ritual sea efectivo, ya no hay duda de cuanto se quieren mis pequeños hijos.-

Al alba Mitsumi busco el calor de su hermano debajo de las mantas, pero las encontró vacías, sin saber el motivo Mitsumi comenzó a entristecer como si una parte muy importante de su ser le faltara.

Al rato después apareció Itsumi por la puerta bastante calmado en comparación de anoche.

-ett Mitsumi es hora de desayunar – comento el chico viendo a su hermano todavía tumbado en la cama.

-ya voy – respondió mitsumi mientras se preparaba para aprovechar al máximo los últimos días con su querido hermano en este mundo.

Finalmente llego el día donde ambos chicos se volverían uno para siempre , salvando al pueblo de la oscuridad(makenshi: eso a nadie le importa-.-).

Los chicos estaban caminando al altar donde tendrían que amarse hasta la muerte.

-¿que hacemos ahora Itsumi?-pregunto el menor confundido mirando su

Alrededor, viendo un circulo en el centro con millares de velas alrededor.

-déjate llevar hermano y no dudes en demostrar cuanto nos amamos y el tiempo que he tenido que esperar para hacerte mío para siempre sin que nadie nos juzgue por ambos hombres, además de hermanos.

Este es el motivo que acepte el ritual, por que es la única manera de amarnos sin restricciones – Mitsumi beso a su amado gemelo y comenzó a desnudarlo para comenzar con la liberación de ambos.

Itsumi por su parte correspondió con gran dicha a su único y real amor

Con el que lograría la tan ansiada dicha para siempre.

Ambos chicos y desnudos comenzaron a besarse con gran parsimonia tratando de mostrarle al contrario lo que sentían mediante aquel acto tan importante para ambos.

-mi amado Itsumi es hora de comenzar con esto-comento el mayor acariciando el cuerpo de su hermano.

- tienes razón quiero ser totalmente tuyo para siempre Mitsumi-dijo Itsumi algo avergonzado por decirlo delante de los sacerotes que estaban presenciando el ritual en un total silencio.

-primero debo prepararte mi amado para lo que sigue, puede ser doloroso pero siempre ten en cuenta que nunca te dañaría y que el dolor es necesario para mostrarte lo tanto que te amo –Mitsumi comenzó a introducir un dedo para dilatar al pequeño Itsumi.

-itai Mitsumi-se quejo el pequeño con algunas lágrimas por el dolor de la invasión de su virgen interior.(makenshi: si aunque no lo crean ambos eran vírgenes u.u)

-calma pequeño sabes que esto es necesario así que no llores por favor – pidió Mitsumi mientras masturbaba su Itsumi para distraer el dolor que le estaba ocasionando.

Pronto los gritos de dolor quedaron en el olvido para dar paso a gemidos del mas puro placer experimentado por primera vez por ambos gemelos.

-Mitsumi- llamo el menor que estaba siendo flagelado por su hermano

- qu e It sumi?-pregunto entrecortado Mitsumi por su excitación

-te amo-dijo Itsumi – mientras movía sus caderas indicando que estaba listo para recibir a su amado hermano y de momento amante.

Mitsumi comprendió enseguida lo que deseaba su gemelo y lo hizo sin dudar, introduciendo su recta viliridad dentro del frágil cuerpo de su igual causando en el menor un gran gemido de satisfacción al alojar un parte tan sensible de su hermano

-Itsumi eres tan calido por dentro y por fuera amado hermano-dijo Mitsumi complacido por las sensación que le brindaba el interior de su hermanito.

-Onegai Mitsumi mas rápido –suplico el menor deseando que su hermano llegara a lo mas hondo de su ser hasta uno.

-no tienes por que pedirlo –comento Mitsumi aumentando las envestidas haciendo que Itsumi gimiera con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-te amo con toda mi alma hermanito –grito dándose cuenta que el y su gemelo estaban a punto de terminar.

-yo también te amo y nunca concebí la vida sin ti – respondió antes de llenar el interior de Itsumi con su esencia

-ahhhhhh-es todo lo que dijo mitsumi antes de manchar a su hermano con su esencia y así dando por casi finalizado el ritual .

-YA ES HORA – grito un sacerdote guiando a los gemelos cubiertos con una simple manta, al abismo para que ambos se dieran muerte.

-adiós –dijeron ambos con las manos en el cuello del contrario y comenzaron a estrangularse.

-te amo –fue lo ultimo que dijo Itsumi antes de caer muerto, al igual que también fue lo ultimo que oyó Mitsumi antes de morir al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Los penitentes arrojaron los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes amante al fondo del abismo, del fondo de aquel horrible lugar emergieron dos mariposas plateadas como los rayos de la mismísima luna.

Todos celebraron el éxito del ritual sin darse cuenta que ayudaron a ser felices a los gemelos, brindándoles un lugar donde amarse sin prejuicios.

Fin

NOTAS FINALES:

Scarlette: Espero que les haya gustado

Makenshi: y los tres locos?

Scarlette: no se pero que no aparezcan por que estoy bien sin esos encima de mi

Makenshi: eres rara

Ángeal : ahora se dan cuenta

Scarlette: gracias por su apoyo ñ.ñ

Garcías por leer

Makenshi : comentarios para la bipolar de la escritora , la anima mucho leer algunos

Scarlette , makenshi y Ángela : ADIOS!

.


End file.
